Pokejar
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Three short stories about Pokemon. Includes Twinleafshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Twinleafshipping

With a big sigh the girl flopped down on the bed. It had been so long since she had a break and now she had nothing to do. Anything! Anything would do as long as it relieved her boredom.

"Hikari!" yelled a familiar voice. She knew she said 'anything' but this was too much! Please, anything but this! "Wazzup?" said the blond, popping right up in the girl's face.

"Jun!" yelled the girl, sprawled out on the bed. The blond tilted his head in confusion and began to laugh. This, this had to be cruel and unusual punishment, right?

"Aww, Hikari, giving me the cold shoulder? I'm your best friend and you're acting as if I am some kind of monster," said the boy, insulted. Though it wasn't as if she had _just_ stared.

"It's not like that, Jun, and you know it," she said, with a long sigh. He was just too childish. Well, it wasn't like he _never _acted mature, just not _usually_. "Anyways, what do you want?" she said, pushing the boy off of her.

"That? Well, I was just thinking we could hang out or something,"he said rubbing his check.

"Sure, why not?" she said, laughing. They hadn't had a lot of time to just sit and talk. What harm could it be?

"Really?" he said, excitedly.

"Yep! In fact why don't we go to the lake then come back and play a fame or something," she said jumping up. Well at least she won't be bored.

They had walked to the lake. While going they chitchatted trying to catch up on what they had missed. Once they got there Hikari had ran full speed to the lake.

She stood there gazing at the lake. Now was the perfect time of the day to go and look at it. The lake's surface was a nice golden color. The sun was setting and it was getting late. They would have to hurry home.

A shadow loomed over the girl, but she paid no mind to it. "Hikari," said a voice, softly. Was it the hot breath that had been blown in her ear or the deep manly voice that had made her flinch?

She stood there silent. "Ba-thump?"

"Hmm, Hikari, you say something?" said Jun.

"I said it's getting late and we should go back to my house now," she said, turning around.

"Hey! hold on," he said, grabbing the girl. She just stood there and refused to show her face no matter how much Jun had tried to convince her.

"We won't make it back in time," she said, trying to pull her arm away from the boy. Before she was able to pull away a pair of arms wrapped around her. Jun.

Her heart was beating like crazy now, and apparently so was Jun's. He was taller then her now. Really, when did this happen? Where did all the time go? And lastly –

"Jun I love you," said the girl. She closed her eyes and grabbed his arms.

"It's about time! Do you even know how long I had been waiting to hear that?" he said, angrily. The girl, on the other hand, just laughed turning around to embrace the boy. "Stupid, I love you too," said the boy, a slight blush on his face.

True, she wanted something to relieve her boredom but she would have never guessed she would have found love.

And lastly – when had these feelings in her heart appeared?

**- The End -**


	2. Chapter 2: Contestshipping

This was horrible. It had to be a nightmare. Or maybe a hell on Earth?

"Welcome to the first annual Drew Fest!" said a voice, over the loudspeaker.

What was so great about him anyways? Wasn't she just as good? And what about that stupid stuck up attitude of his? But she didn't really have room to complain. After all she was the one that liked that blockhead. But all he would see her as is probably just another fan girl of his.

"Wow, May, I'm surprised you actually came," said the green haired boy. Just who she wanted to see.

She rolled her eyes and turned around. "Yeah, I surprised myself," she responded, staring at the boy. He stood there smirking wearing a king's outfit. A fluffy red robe with a crown placed upon his head. It perfectly fit his personality.

"Wanna have a quick battle?" he asked, taking off the outfit. Heh, so he wasn't going to wear that outfit all day long.

"Yeah, it would be my uttermost pleasure, Your Majesty," she said, walking on. Before she could go any further Drew grabbed her hand. His body was pressed up against her own. She could easily escape his grasp but just by merely touching her she was left paralyzed.

"May I –"

"Drew!" yelled a girl, as she ran up to him. She was followed by three other girls, each pushing May out of their way. At that moment she had felt so far away from him. "Drew! Wanna go eat lunch with us?"

"Well I wouldn't want to impose – "

"Oh, come on. You're not imposing at all," she said, slapping him on the back. Of course being surrounded by all the pretty girls he would completely forget about her. Aren't all guys like that?

"I'm sorry but I've already made plans," he said, brushing them off.

"Eh?" she said, eyes wide. She turned around. He was walking toward her. No way.

"Come on," he said, pulling the girl along by the arm.

"W-wait," she yelled, trying to catch her footing. Now she was pissed. "I said wait!" she snapped, jerking her arm from the boy's grasp.

"Can't you hold your tongue? Now because you just had to go and shout you've caused a scene," he said, pointing to the gathering crowed.

"Sorry but I've had enough. It's impossible to be friends and rivals," she said, tears beginning to from in her eyes.

"Friends, you say? Who said anything about being friends? When I had first meet you I had initially hated you, seeing you as my rival and all. But then I realized I like you. So you see we never were 'friends'," he said, staring intensely at the girl. He eyes were so serious, so alluring.

"Why is it that you always say whatever I want to hear?" she said, crying.

"It's love," he replied, smiling at the girl.

"Un," she replied, covering her eyes. He walked over to the girl and hugged her. "I like you too."

**- The End-**


	3. Chapter 3: Ikarishipping

Paul. That ice cold trainer who you never know what he'll do next. To her he was interesting. She first began to listen to bits and pieces about him then her eyes began to follow him. Now she was completely absorbed with him. They barely even know each other so confessing would be a bit much,

For awhile now she'd been watching the many couples pass. They looked like they all liked each other. This made her wonder if she really did _like _the boy.

A loud explosion sounded. She looked over to the sound. _It must be Ash and Paul_ she thought. Paul! Her eyes widened at the thought of his name and she went running. She couldn't stop and she didn't want to either. What she wanted was to see him.

She stopped right in front of the ragging battle between the two trainers. Sparks were flying and she could see the flames of rivalry between the two. She could only watch the battle.

"It took you long enough. Those two have been at it for two hours now," said Brock, walking up to the girl.

"Wow, that's amazing," she said awestruck.

She then turned her head. Would it be bad if she said she wanted Paul to win? Ash was her friend and traveling companion so naturally she would want him to win but she loved Paul. Would Ash be mad?

Another explosion happened. This time the only sound was of the two trainers coughing form the smoke. This meant someone had won, but who? The smoke made it impossible to see anything. This left the two trainers waiting in anticipation to see who had won.

Slowly the smoke cleared.

"Hmph. See I told you that you were weak," said Paul, recalling his pokemon to it's pokeball.

Ash, on the other hand, rushed over to his pokemon. "Pikachu, are you alright?"

"Hmph. Good-bye," ' he said, walking off.

She stared at him until he was almost to able to be seen. A part of her wanted to run after him but she needed to stay with Ash.

"You should go," said Brock, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? B-but!"

"No buts, got it?"

She nodded her head. "Thank you, Brock," she said before running off after the boy.

Even if she was going to regret this she _needed _to do this. It was now or never. Brock had supported her so much and this was her way of thanking him.

"Paul!  
The boy turned around to see it was Dawn who had called his name. Personally, he thought that it would have been Ash. Why was she here instead?

"Why are you here?" he asked.

His face was blank. As she thought he didn't like her but still she'd continue forward.

"I'm here to see you, Paul," she answered back.

She was here to see him? He couldn't take it anymore. His face flushed red as he covered his face, looking away from the girl. "What the heck? Why don't you just stay with Ash?"

"Because I–"

"Like you."

"what?"

"I-I like you," he said, his face completely red.

"Her shocked face turned into a happy one as she laughed when she saw his red face. "Yeah, I like you too."

-The End-


End file.
